girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-05-01 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- Hmm. The Foglios made sure to show that two electrodes were still stuck in the giant red monocular monster's side. Will this factor into Our Heroes' solution? --MadCat221 (talk) 06:45, May 1, 2019 (UTC) And it's now surely obvious to everyone that Dim's friends are related to Purple. I think Agatha hasn't yet met Purple, but General Higgs has; what's he doing right now? (Tarvek has, too, but he's likely still incommunicado.) So, my plan for the deployment of troops is that Purple and Higgs deal with the magenta monsters; Krosp makes the bears take down Dim; Agatha and maybe Tarvek deal with Red, and I'm not sure about Snacky -- if Zeetha was paying attention to Dim's lecture about Snacky letting himself get weak, she should be on him already, or if Tarvek wakes up maybe Agatha can attend to Snacky, or of course Albia might lend a hand. ➤ And then there's the big, big hint from Dimo that the monsters are "not all de vay here"; that is, most of them (of each of them, I mean) is in other dimensions. ➤ I wonder how much of Agatha's "I have to stop this" comes from guilt about having thrown the switch, and how much from her general impression that nobody else in the vicinity is smart enough. And, why are the monsters attacking Dimo and Violetta instead of attacking Snacky? Or did Dimo and Violetta start it? Bkharvey (talk) 07:57, May 1, 2019 (UTC) :So you don't buy that Agatha just occasionally does the right thing because it's morally correct? No? How about, before the Ascension of Snacky, when she already had started causing interference in the summoning, only to stop when Tarvek got nabbed? I'd guess that, unless Snacky wants to help, she (and possibly Tarvek and the Purple Continuity Monster) are the only beings able to shut down at least Red's summoning. As for what Vapnoople did, who knows? Did he need the interdimensional gate open to perform his summoning, or was it already built into that temple somehow, just waiting for him to show up? Tune in Friday for the next exciting panels! heteromeles ::Oh, no, sorry, as Othar pointed out long ago, she has a natural instinct to run toward trouble rather than away from it. But she could have just said "I'm going to stop this." I was wondering where the "have to" came from. ➤ :: I'm going to be upset if Red turns out to be nothing but a soulless weapon and energy source. That at Tarvek before taking him into itself is a definite promise (by Phil, not Red) that there will be more to that sub-story. Bkharvey (talk) 00:06, May 2, 2019 (UTC) ::: Agreed. I mean, it's funny, but it feels like a loose thread. I think Tarvek waking up might be the key there, even if he's going to be "insane". Solomon's Key (talk) 04:20, May 2, 2019 (UTC) Anyone have a bottle of Dyne water to pass to Agatha? Argadi (talk) 10:16, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Very much enjoying the art for the overlapping interdimensional tentacles. They do look like the destabilized or perhaps natural form of our Purple friend. It does loook like the last two pages have had a different color pallette and less crisp lines. Perhaps the perfessors are at a conference? On the plot side, if our heros kick out the plugs, it would not address the Dim-summoned beasts. Seems like reversing the portal would be a good sparky solution. And, of course, someone could get sucked in as a plot point. 9thGeneral (talk) 13:10, May 1, 2019 (UTC) : The overlapping magenta people remind me of a local artist, Fernando Reyes, who does this sort of thing with overlapping human beings. Bkharvey (talk) 07:35, May 2, 2019 (UTC)